What He Always Wanted
by 0Kate0
Summary: Set about 4 years from the present. House realizes something he's always wanted. HouseCuddy pairing. My first fanfic advice appreciated.


If, 3 years ago, some one had come up to him and said "House, you're going to be a father," he would have just laughed and hit them with his cane. But now, as he watched his wife lying in the hospital, working to bring his children into the world, he knew it was true. He was overjoyed. He thought of the day she had told him.

FLASHBACK

He heard the door open and slam shut again. He sighed and looked at the clock.

"You're 15 minutes late! We agreed we'd be ready to go at 6:00!" He yelled.

"I had a doctors appointment, and things were going a bit slower then I guessed." She called back, walking into the living room.

"You're the Dean of Medicine for crying out loud. You'd think that would give you some extra rights, but NO! All you get is a big office, more hours, and the authority to force people to work in the clinic and be overcome with misery."

"You were miserable before you worked in the clinic. I just forced you to move your misery to the other side of the hospital for a couple of hours." She bent over to remove her shoes, and House was rewarded with a good glimpse of her cleavage.

"Ah and how're the twins?" He asked, staring.

"Which ones?" She asked, looking at him seriously. He just stared back, confused. They continued this for about 20 seconds which was when House clued in.

"This wasn't a regular check up was it? You're…" He trailed off and Cuddy finished his sentence for him-

"Pregnant." She said, her face lighting up.

"T-t-twins?" The famous doctor House was officially speechless, and stood there for a couple of seconds.

"House?" Quickly returning to reality, House stared into Cuddy's blue-green eyes. Slowly the initial shock began to fade, and a grin started to form on his face.

"You're serious?"

"Yes!" Lisa Cuddy had tears of joy falling down her face, and the two just smiled at each other for a bit before House enveloped her into a crushing hug.

END FLASH BACK

Lisa Cuddy's yells brought House back to the present. He quickly rushed over to her side.

"Breathe Lisa, breathe." The doctor and House chanted together. "Come on, the first ones coming."

"Never again House!" She cried.

"Come on, honey, focus on the goal here." She looked at him confused.

"Goal?"

"You know have a baby! Increase the population! Save the world from-"

"Got it!"

"Increase the population?" The doctor asked.

"Well I don't know if you ever took math class, but naturally, when you add 2 to another positive number, that number increases. Now, since I've never had a child the rules might be different here but-"

"HOUSE!"

"Ok honey, come on, almost there"

"I can see the head, shoulders, stomach, hips, legs, and…come on, one more big push! Feet! Congratulations, you're first born is a little boy." Cuddy's face lit up, and she smiled, but the joy didn't last long since the second one began its journey into the world.

Not even 5 minutes later, House and Cuddy sat on her bed, looking down at their two beautiful children. There was a slight knock on the door, and then Wilson walked in.

"Wow. They're beautiful." He told them, seeing the twins had their mothers' dark hair and fathers piercing blue eyes. House grinned, leaning over to give his wife a quick kiss, and Wilson shook his head. He was still not used to seeing the miserable Greg House display any kind of affection. "What are their names?"

"Our son is Hugh Gregory House- Hugh meaning bright in mind and spirit." Cuddy said proudly.

"And this is our daughter, Honora Lisa House. Honora means integrity." House said, with a true smile on his face. Wilson knew that if anyone had ever doubted that House would make a good father, just seeing the smile on his face now would change their mind.

House glanced over at Cuddy, and their eyes met. From that moment on, they both knew that this was the life they wanted-they had their well paying, amazing jobs, and two intelligent, beautiful children.


End file.
